Scars
by TheFireflyofLight
Summary: Violet Parr disappeared without a trace ten years ago. Now that she is found, the Parrs learn that she is not the same innocent naive girl they lost a decade ago. Will they overcome this or has she been lost forever? Rated for safety. Contains minor OCs.
1. O N E

**Disclaimer: Incredibles not mine. Period.**

**Summary: During a routine mission, Violet disappears without a trace. A decade later, she is found. However, the Parrs are about to discover that she isn't the same naïve girl she was before her disappearance.**

****A/N: Let me start off by saying that this is the first story I've worked on since this time _TWO YEARS AGO_, so if it seems a little choppy in places and/or just plain BAD let me apologize. I am _extremely_ rusty at writing since I haven't been doing it in awhile. Hopefully, as the story progresses it'll sound better as the gears are working again so to speak. I got this idea a few days ago when I was reading _A Stolen Life _by Jaycee Dugard (if you don't know who she is, read the book. It's very sad!).****

O N E

It had been three thousand six hundred days since Violet's disappearance. Helen Parr remembered that day all too well after days, weeks, months, _years_ of going back to it in her mind and digging for a scrap of information she had missed. Countless times, she had gone back to that empty lot where her daughter had disappeared from and ran it over with a figurative fine-toothed comb for any evidence. She had memorized that scene by heart. Violet had been standing three feet away from Bob and seven from Dash. When she had noticed her mother's eyes on her, she turned and smiled at her in spite of the battle they were in. Helen had been forced to look away from her daughter's face and when she had turned back, she had vanished.

At first, they had thought that she had gone invisible and would reappear soon. After an hour had passed, Bob had told her to go home and relieve the babysitter (provided by Agent Dicker's organization and not Kari, thank goodness). He and Dash would continue to look. Three hours later, at seven o'clock, Dash returned home alone looking unnerved. Bob didn't return home until late the next morning. The next day, search teams combed the tri-state area. Every hero, government agent, and telepath in the vicinity was looking for Violet Parr AKA Invisigirl. They looked for six months and gave up. The Parrs and Agent Rick Dickers didn't. Dickers, like Bob and Helen, firmly believed that they would find her—one day.

Even with Violet gone, life in the Parr household went on. Dash turned into a handsome young man and became Quicksilver. After he turned fourteen, he had a continuous line of girlfriends marching through their front door until he met a young girl named Vanessa during his freshman year of college. They had been dating for almost three years. If they married, she'd be the first non-super in the family.

Jack-Jack, who preferred just plain Jack now, took on the name Changeling after he found it in a comic book. He joined the team almost ten years after Violet's disappearance. He didn't remember his older sister. He knew that she was the reason that his mother had Edna Mode put stronger tracking devices in their super suits. Violet was the reason his mother never let him out of her sight. She was the reason that Dash wasn't allowed to date without their parents or Lucius watching. It was also the reason that Jack himself was home schooled all these years. Unlike Dash, who deeply protested being removed from school, Jack couldn't talk his mother into letting him go to public school. It was "too dangerous". He didn't complain aloud very often. After all, if she lost another child, it would be the death of her.

0o0o0

"Hey, Mom, is it still cool for Vanessa to come over for dinner tonight?" Dash asked grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. At twenty years old he was tall but lanky, not inheriting his father's bulky build. While Helen wouldn't let him wear his hair long, he sported a goatee and wore what his father mocked as "man jewelry": A stone ring around his neck on a black cord, two rings on his right hand, and a diamond earring in his left ear. It was actually Vanessa's, who had gotten the idea from the movie _The Breakfast Club_.

"Yeah, it's still on." Helen said. Despite the decade that passed, she was more or less the same appearance-wise that she was before Violet disappeared. The only thing that changed was some new "laugh lines" and "worry lines" around her face and streaks of gray in her auburn hair. She fell onto one of the kitchen chairs and put her head in her hands.

"Mom…" Dash's voice was tender as he raced to her side. She brushed him off.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Helen said, her voice breaking. "It's just today is…It's been ten years since she disappeared."

"I know. Mom, I know we talked about this before, but do you think maybe it's time to consider the fact that maybe Violet just…ran away?"

"NO!" Helen snapped, making her oldest son jump. "She didn't _run away_. You know your sister wasn't—isn't like that. She wouldn't run away, especially in the middle of a fight. Dash, someone took her from us!"

"Then why wasn't her suit's tracker activated?" Dash demanded harshly. Unlike Bob and Jack, he wasn't as gentle with his mother when it came to Violet's disappearance. Maybe it was because next to Jack, he had lost the most: his privacy for starters. Plus, it wasn't a nice thought to know that your father and a secret government agency ran background checks on everyone you associate with. Sometimes, he almost hated his sister. If she had really been taken, they would have found her suit or her body or _**something**_! No, she had to have run away. He'd bet next year's tuition on it.

He knew that something was wrong when he had mentioned Violet's tracking device. Helen had looked away guiltily and was wringing her hands nervously in her lap.

"Dad, why wasn't Violet's tracker activated when she was taken?" Dash asked as his father came into the kitchen. Bob Parr looked very uncomfortable for a moment before looking at his wife. She made a pained expression before slowly nodding.

"Dash…look," Bob sat down at the table and pulled out the seat in between Helen and himself before motioning Dash to sit down. "Your mom and I wanted to keep some hope alive for you so we…we never told you."

"Told me what?" Dash demanded. He hadn't moved, but suddenly short of breath.

"Two days after your sister disappeared, they found her super suit. The tracking device had been destroyed—it was before E made them indestructible," Helen began. Her eyes watered and her voice wavered. "Her suit was ripped apart and bloody and burned in some places. Rick said that there was still some hope that she would be found…just…just…"

"Just the chances that we would find a body would be a lot higher." Bob finished.

"She might be…" Dash gulped and felt guilty. All these years he had thought that Violet had been murdered. Helen rose and pulled him into a hug.

"She's not dead, Dash. I don't know why…but I know she's not. Call it mother's intuition." Suddenly, the phone rang and she released him to answer it.

"Come on," Bob put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let's get going before you're late for your first class."

Dash grabbed his backpack off of the counter. It was Monday, which meant that he carpooled with his father in the morning and was picked up in the afternoon. He didn't mind too much because if his dad was late in the afternoon it gave him more time with Vanessa. They were halfway to the car when the front door flew open.

"_**BOB**_!" Helen screeched. Both men looked at her. Her face was suddenly pale and years seemed to be added to her face. Then, she smiled and said three words.

_"They found her"_

**A/N: Basically, the idea of this is that while the family was fighting a supervillain, someone takes advantage of the moment and kidnaps Violet. Please feel free to review this. I accept constructive criticism (like I said, this is the first peace I've written in a long time) but I will not accept flames. If you don't like this, don't have anything good to say about it, and don't have any ideas for me to improve on it, then please do not click the review button. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter!**


	2. T W O

**Disclaimer: Incredibles = not mine.**

**Summary: Violet Parr disappeared without a trace ten years ago. Now that she is found, the Parrs learn that she is not the same innocent naive girl they lost a decade ago. Will they overcome this or has she been lost forever**

**A/N: Just a note, in this chapter I talk about another religion. It is one I made up for the sake of the story. I do not believe this way. Like I said, it is made up. On another not, I got reviews! Yay! I would like to thank gothic musician and SkyWhale for being my first reviewers.**

T W O

Two Days Earlier

It had been eight years since Pine had mockingly shoved the newspaper clippings in her face. "_SUPER FAMILY SLAUGHTERED",_ the first one read. It contained a surprisingly graphic tale about her family's death. The next clipping was from the paper's obituary giving the classic lies about how Robert and Helen Parr and their two sons died in a "tragic car accident". There was a brief note adding that their daughter, Violet, had been missing since two years before. _I'm right here_, Violet thought wistfully. Violet was twenty-four years old, but some days felt much older. Before the day that she was kidnapped, she didn't ever think that at twenty-four she would have been married twice, pregnant thrice (all resulting in miscarriages because of her abusive first husband), and on the run from a supposed dead man. Violet walked out onto the balcony of the hotel and let the heat embrace her. It wasn't very hot since it was late in the day, but it was humid. She considered going back inside to wait for Damien to return so they could shower together. She smiled.

Damien was her second husband and, technically, her stepson despite the fact that he was a year older. When Pine left her in Nascostco, a tiny village in the mountains that contained only supers, he informed the elders of her growing powers. Impressed, they married her to the strongest super in the village. That super had been Raphael Sidorov. When she had been forcibly married to him, he had been sixty-nine. He had four other wives and sixteen children, five of which lived in their home. She had become pregnant three times, but his physical abuse had caused her to miscarry every time. Nascostco wasn't like America. There was no contact with the outside world. Women were meant to obey and bear children. If Raphael knew that she snuck out late at night and worked on strengthening her powers, he would have killed her. They also had different beliefs. There was no Christianity or other religions. They believed in a being called "The Goddess". This was something that Violet had eventually converted to after her second miscarriage. The Goddess controlled everything. The animals you ate at dinner died because She wanted them to enrich your body. If someone died in the frequent battles of power in Noscostco, it was because they were weak and The Goddess decided that it was their time to die. Her babies died because the Goddess did not want her to have them. Raphael died three years after they married. At his funeral ceremony, his eldest son, Damien returned from his "Walkabout". In Noscostco the eldest son of the more powerful supers traveled the world to learn about the evils and to grow their powers.

Damien was the second strongest super in their village until his father died. Violet remembered the day they met very well. It was the day they laid Raphael's body out to burn in the traditional way. As in tradition, she was dressed in black with a thick veil covering her face. When they began the cremation service, she was allowed to remove the veil from her face. When she looked up, she saw Damien staring at her. He was so handsome, dressed in dark clothes of mourning, his hair long and shaggy and his skin tan from his journey. His eyes were the strangest shade of green she had ever seen. He had looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even knowing that she was his stepmother. In their village, there was no such thing as love. It was forbidden. You were only allowed to respect your husband. Husbands did not care for their wives and could take as many as needed to bare healthy sons. However, on that day, she and Damien fell in love. It had been strange, but he had awoken something in her that she had never felt before, even before she had been taken from her parents. Not even Tony, her then 'kind-of' boyfriend, had made her feel such passion before. As with tradition, Damien became the strongest super in the village and her new husband. He was the polar opposite of Raphael. He was very gentle with Violet and treated her with respect. They snuck off to their favorite springs and shared secrets and kisses. Sex became 'making love' and for once, she didn't miss her family quite as badly. Raphael had the power to control people. He could also cause great pain just by looking at you by going into your mind and manipulating it. He had used this power on her many times. Damien had control over plants. He could even generate them if he wanted. Many times, Violet had seen vines come out of his fingertips. Depending on his mood, they could either be helpful to others or devastating to his enemies. She had seen him kill people just by using his plants. His power had saved her life.

After her family died, Violet learned that her powers were not just limited to force fields and invisibility. She had control of a wide array of mental powers from telekinesis to illusions to even mental manipulation (something she learned from Raphael). For the first two years of her captivity, she had fought Pine. He had wanted her to get stronger. He wanted her to be his "sidekick". When he got tired or her fighting, she was forced into marrying Raphael.

Violet looked down at her arms to see vines from the balcony wrapping themselves around her wrists.

"Damien," she whispered.

"Sorry I took so long, baby," her husband whispered in her ear. "But, I got some strings pulled and we are on the first flight to America on Sunday morning. Look." He showed her a paper. "Our new marriage license. We are no longer Sidorovs!"

"Damien and Violet Riley." Violet smiled at the new last name that he picked out. "Sounds great."

"Are you sure your okay?" Damien asked. "You haven't been in the United States in ten years."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'd like to see my family's graves. It'll be good to…" Violet's eyes watered and she looked down at the city below them. She felt the vines release her as Damien's own arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Don't cry, love." He whispered in her ear. "We're together and that's all that matters."

"What if he finds us?" Violet asked. "He was so angry when he found out we were planning to leave! He's stolen me away from my loved ones once before. I-I couldn't bare for it to happen again!"

"You won't be—." Suddenly, Damien's arms tightened and his muscles stiffened. Violet pulled away and looked into his eyes. Something was wrong. "Someone's watching us. They stepped on the ivy."

"I feel it too." Violet felt the presence of someone else in her mind. "He has a camera." She closed her mind and searched the stranger's mind. Her blood ran cold. "He's been looking for me. Oh Goddess, Damien! What if he works for Pine?"

"Then this ends now." Damien leaned over the railing and took control over the ivy that surrounded the stranger. It wrapped itself all around his body making him scream. Damien jerked his arm up and the plants lifted the spy into the air until his eyes were level with Damien's. "You have one chance to tell the truth. Lie to us and you'll fall to your death. Who are you and who do you work for? I'm warning you, my wife is a telepath and she'll know if you lie." Violet steadied herself and looked into his mind once more.

"M-m-m-my name is Agent Anthony Rodgers. I-I-I-I-I work for the N-N-N-National S-S-S-S-S-Supers A-A-A-Agency! F-F-For Agent Rick Di-Dickers!"

"He's telling the truth. Agent Dickers was a friend of my fathers."

"He s-still is, Invisigirl." The agent said. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Liar! My parents died eight years ago!" Damien's ivy loosened and the man fell a few inches.

"AH! Please, look into my mind, you'll know I'm not lying! Your parents have been searching for you—Agent Dickers too!" Violet read his mind and felt the air be ripped out of her lungs. She fell to her knees.

"Violet!" Damien exclaimed.

"H-He's telling the truth, Damien," she whispered. "My family is really alive. Mom, Dad, Dash, even Jack-Jack. Let him on the balcony, Damien. He's okay." She went into the room and got her purse. Inside her wallet were two old newspaper articles. She took them out and handed them to Agent Rodgers. "I was given these eight years ago. All these years I thought that my entire family was dead."

"Violet," Damien said putting their new marriage license in the folder that held all of their official documentation. "You can go home now."

"Yes, that's why I'm here, Ms. Parr. To take you home." Agent Rodgers said. Violet knew what that meant. She would go home to her family and be an American citizen again. But Damien would have to remain in Europe until he could immigrate.

"It's Mrs. Riley now and as much as I want to see my parents and my brothers, I'm only going if my husband can go with me." She crossed the room and took Damien's hand. "We've been through too much to be separated now."

"Um…well, let me call Agent Dickers. I'm sure we can set up something." Agent Rodgers left the room and Violet sat down on the bed.

"Violet, you didn't have to do that."

"I meant what I said. We've been through far too much to be separated like this. It could take months for you to get a visa. Even then, it's not a guarantee that you'll get citizenship. I'm not losing you."

Damien sat down next to her and took her hands in his own.

"So," he said. "What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I need to see them, Damien." Violet said. "But…I don't know if I can face them. I've been gone for so long. So much has happened to me."

"We have to go, darling. The Goddess will watch over us."

"What will I say?"

"They're your family. You'll know." Damien shrugged.

"Do I tell them about your father?" Violet leaned against him. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, during my walk-about I heard this phrase: Honesty is the best policy."

"Yeah," Violet giggled. "I've heard that one too. Let's wait and see what Agent Rodgers says."

For ten years, Violet Parr Sidorov Riley had dreamt of seeing her parents again. But after receiving her family's obituary, she had let that dream die. Now knowing that her parents were alive and looking for her made her nervous. She just wondered if they would still love her despite what had happened to her. She heard the room door open and saw Agent Rodgers return.

"Agent Rodgers, I know what I want to do."

0o0o0

Present Time

After hearing that Violet was found, Dash had sent a text to Vanessa asking for her to keep notes for him and demanded to go with them to the NSA office. Helen had wanted him to go to class, but knew that it wasn't fair to make him go. Rick Dickers was sitting at his desk when they arrived. He motioned for them to sit and opened a file.

"Rick, please," Helen begged. "Is she really…_alive_?"

"Alive and dying to see you again." Rick smiled. "From what I hear, her powers have gotten stronger. She read the mind of the agent that found her."

"She can read minds?" Bob asked in shock.

"I want to talk to her." Helen demanded. "I just want to hear my baby girl's voice again."

"I thought you might. But, I went one step further." Rick pushed a button on his desk on spoke into the intercom. "Send them in, Beverly."

"Them?"

The door opened and at that moment, nothing else mattered to Helen. Two agents walked in with a man and a woman. But she didn't care about the agents or even the man. Because standing right there in front of her was someone she hadn't seen in ten years. She was taller, her hair was shorter, and she could see the shadows in her eyes. But none of that mattered. Helen knew her very well and could pick her out of a crowd even now. Helen slowly rose from her seat and took a step forward. The other woman began to shake before running across the room, throwing herself in Helen's arms. Tears streamed down her face as she held her daughter in her arms for the first time since she was stolen from her. Nothing else mattered.

**A/N: I was right: the writing gears are definitely turning now! I'm having some family problems right now so writing this is kind of therapeutic for me. I'm hoping to get another chapter up, at the very latest, this weekend. **


	3. T H R E E

**Disclaimer: Disney and Pixar owns Incredibles, not me.**

**A/N: I thought I might delve into a different character's mind later on in this chapter.**

T H R E E

Violet felt Damien put a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay with your family. I've got to run into the city and do some errands." He slipped one of their prepaid cell phones into her pocket. "Contact me as soon as you want to go home."

"Okay." Violet looked back to her mother as he slipped out of the door. Tears returned to her eyes as she remembered how Pine had convinced her that she would never see her again.

"Mom…Dad…" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying for two days straight. "I-I was told you died."

"That's what Rick said, sweetie." Helen slowly approached her daughter and patted her arm. Her voice was very calming, just as Violet remembered when she was a little girl. Then, she saw her brothers.

"Dash, Jack-Jack!"

"It's Jack now." The younger brother said quietly. He offered her a weak smile. "Hi."

"Hi, _Jack_." Violet whispered. She felt nervous. When she was nervous, she couldn't control her new powers as well as she could normally. She could hear bits and pieces of her family's thoughts and it made her sick. They were thinking about her like she was some kind of alien. _Why was she with that man? Why is she dressed so nicely if she was held captive? I bet that man was the one who stole her._ Dash's thoughts were the worst: _I bet those articles weren't even real_. _She really did run away._ She kept her hands by her sides and her eyes to the floor. Maybe if she kept staring at the floor without saying anything, they would forget about her like they did before she was kidnapped. Suddenly, she felt her body rise from the floor as her father's arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist.

"I'm glad that your safe, Vi," he said softly.

"I'm just glad to be home, Dad." Violet replied.

"Bob, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rick said. He kept his thoughts hidden from Violet, something one learned from being around telepaths for long periods of time. "Beverly can take you girls into a private conference room, ladies." He motioned to his secretary who must have come into his office shortly after Damien left.

"Come on, Jack," Dash said grinning, "I'll show you how to steal food from the vending machines."

"M'kay." Jack shrugged. He shot Violet another uneasy look before running after his brother.

Violet brushed some invisible wrinkles from her pants before following her mother out of the door. Beverly smiled at them both as she led them down the hallway to a vacant room.

"What can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"A cup of coffee would be great." Helen said before Violet could open her mouth. "Half and half with two sugars? And a soda for Violet."

"_Actually_," Violet interjected, "if it wouldn't be any problem, I'd like a cup of hot tea. Thank you."

"Since when did you start drinking tea?" Helen asked with a smile, though Violet thought it looked more like a smirk.

"They didn't have sodas in Noscostco." Violet replied monotonously. _Oh Goddess, what have I gotten myself into? _

0o0o0

Bob sat down in front of the desk again as Rick reorganized his files. Then, the older man cleared his throat and looked at him.

"She's a fighter, Bob." Rick said, "but right now, she's fighting us."

"Fighting the NSA?"

"She won't get registered, she won't accept counseling, she won't talk to anyone. It's like she's forgotten how to act socially. She changed religions. Believes in some 'goddess' now."

"Oh my God…" Bob gasped.

"She's violating a big law concerning telepaths. She's reading people's minds whether they know it or not. She needs help, like asylum help. But the only person who could commit her is the guy who left, her husband."

"Husband?"

"Second husband. According to what we were told and what our own telepaths were able to pull out of her head, his father was her first husband. Both marriages were forced, no children. The first husband went and died on her and she married his eldest son." Rick read the information on the folder. Bob thought it sounded like a horror story.

"What do you know about him?" Bob asked.

"Nothing. In our database, Damien Riley barely exists. His previous name, Damien Sidorov, doesn't even exist. I can't even find the previous marriage license. That damned hole in the ground your daughter was held in has not disclosed any information in the last fifty years." Rick said. "Even the three years that your daughter was not there, we…know nothing about. We have not information on any finances, taxes, hospital visits, and it's like she never existed from October 2004 up until two days ago."

"So…my daughter could be married to some serial killer for all we know?" Bob growled. "For the love of God, Rick, she's still a victim!"

"No. Look, Bob," Rick sighed, "Ten years in captivity changes a person. Your daughter has more powers than she did a decade ago. She's a damn telepath for crying out loud! Damien won't let any of our guys in his mind, but she's seems to be in all the time. The trouble is…she seems to trust him a hell of a lot more than she trusts us."

"Why is he here?"

"They love each other." Rick shrugged. He had an expression that read, 'I don't understand but it's not in my place to argue.'

"What do you suggest we do, Rick?" Bob sighed. This wasn't good. He remembered horror stories about men who were in POW camps for as long as Violet and they were never quite right again. Did they really get their daughter back only to not really have her at all?

"Normally, I'd say put her in a mental hospital for supers or at least therapy. However, she's over twenty-one and legally and mentally competent. The only people who could commit her are her husband and, of course, Violet herself. No, I think that you should just be patient. Treat her like a POW victim, but don't overwhelm her. Try to talk her into going to therapy. I do have an unrelated suggestion."

"Shoot."

"Don't fight the husband. He saved her from a bad situation and got her out of that hole in the ground. Her exact words on the matter was that he is the most stable part of her life. Think of it as gaining a son-in-law. A really, _really_, weird son-in-law that could kill you with a blade of grass faster than Dash could pull a gun on someone and pull the trigger."

0o0o0

Four Years Ago

Raphael Sidorov was dead. Not many people quite understood how. Witnesses say that he was walking down the street with his youngest wife, Violet, when all of the sudden he collapsed. By the time she could kneel beside him to see what was wrong, he was already with The Goddess. Raphael had been the strongest fighter in the village and the most respected. Now instead of ruling his home with an iron fist, he was in the Island of Paradise with The Goddess. _'What a load._' Damien thought as he walked the streets of his village for the first time in eleven years. The scary thing was nothing had changed except for the fact that his bastard father was dead. The only thing that made him sad was that it was natural causes and not a murder. If Raphael had been killed, he would have sent the killer flowers. The whole town was in attendance for his funeral including his five wives and sixteen children. As he walked into the cremation area, he was reminded of an American movie he had seen on his walkabout: Star Wars. He briefly wondered if George Lucas had ever been to Noscostco then scoffed at the very idea. His father's new first wife, once his second wife when his mother was alive, came to him.

"Oh, Damien. I-I was not sure if you would truly come."

"Esmerelda," Damien took her hand. "I am the eldest son. My responsibilities lie here now."

She smiled at him. When a man with multiple wives died, the eldest unmarried son would pick one of the wives—preferably the one who bore the most children—and they would be married the night the father was burned. Esmerelda had bore Raphael the most children and, despite her age, could still bear Damien children. Damien could barely recognize Esmerelda. She was in the typical mourning clothes for a wife: Long black robes and a thick veil covering her face. The four other wives were dressed in a similar manner. That was when he laid eyes on whom he expected was the newest wife he had been told about when he returned to the village. She was smaller than the other wives and stood by herself.

"Esmerelda, who is that?" Damien asked pointing to the figure.

"Oh, that is just Violet. Married to your poor father for four years and yet to bear a single child. She loses every baby she becomes pregnant with, such a disgrace really. She was with your father when he died."

The ceremony started. Damien sat next to Esmerelda across from Violet. When the wives removed their veils, he felt all air leave his body. Violet was far more beautiful than the other wives. She had long dark black hair that was now hanging around her face like a curtain and her eyes were a deep blue-violet shade. Her eyes suddenly met his and it was like electricity had shot through him. He no longer cared about his estranged father's cremation. He knew now that when he was to pick a wife to marry, he would pick Violet. He felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to protect her from Noscostco and from men like his father. In Noscostco, there was no such thing as _love_. Women respected their husbands and took care of the children. Men were free to have as many wives as they wished. For the first time in his life, Damien believed that he had fallen in love.

After the ceremony, he found Violet sitting by the fountain in the middle of the village. Her veil was still off and she was running her hand through the water. His hands were suddenly sweaty and his heart felt as if it were about to beat out of his chest.

"H-Hello," he finally said. She looked at him with wide eyes before looking down at her lap.

"Hi."

"I'm Damien, I was Raphael's eldest son."

"Violet. I was his youngest wife. Esmerelda told me about you." Violet said. Damien though her voice was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"May I sit?"

"'Kay."

Damien sat next to her and wondered what to say next. After a moment, Violet spoke again.

"I am very sorry about your father."

"Don't be. He was a bastard." Damien laughed and patted her arm. "I know what he was like." Violet smiled for a brief moment before the smile fell from her face.

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"Well, if it is alright with you, I'd like to marry you tonight." Damien said courageously. Her eyes widened.

"Marry me? You don't even know me."

"I've never met another person like you. All the women here are so empty of all emotion and they let this place poison them. You are like a flower just blooming for the first time. It's…a nice change. There's…there's just something about you, Violet that draws me to you. I think I'm in love with you. I am the only person in this village that can protect you. Maybe once we marry, we can become better acquainted."

Violet's face was now bright pink. She smiled shyly before taking his hand.

"I…I would like to marry you. I can already tell you aren't like Raphael."

"I'm nothing like my father." Damien promised.

"What about the other wives?" Violet looked nervously at Esmerelda who was talking with one of the other wives whose name Damien could not remember.

"Don't worry about her. I choose who I want to marry, I and I choose you."

0o0o0

Damien was now sitting in the lobby of the NSA office. He had gotten a hotel room and bought a car, an automatic so that Violet could drive it. He was looking over a real estate paper looking for a house to buy. He was very particular. He wanted a big garden with lots of room for future children and a large kitchen and library for Violet. Their marriage was built on trust and mutual attraction. They had fallen in love after they married, of course, but it was the kind of love that grew stronger with every passing day. He had promised her on their wedding night that he would make sure that she would never want for anything again and he had done a rather fine job. After they left the village they had roamed Western Europe, going from hotel to hotel doing random jobs for wealthy people. He had accumulated a lot of money and he was smart and had a fake degree. He could work a good job and support her now.

Of course, Damien hadn't wanted to leave Violet at the NSA office alone but knew that it wasn't his place to remain there. It was a private family function. But, nothing was stopping him from sitting in the lobby—waiting. Just then, his wife stormed by. Damien leapt up and rushed to her side.

"Vi, what's going on?"

"We're leaving!" she growled. "My mother made it perfectly clear that she doesn't accept me as I am."

"What happened?" he pressed.

"I'll tell you later!" she snapped irritably. "Can we please just go before she catches up to us?"

"Alright. I got a car. It's parked out front." Damien threw his hands up. He preferred not dealing with his wife when she got very angry. When she was very angry, she got nasty and it never ended well. He would know.

**A/N: ****I added in the parts about Damien so that you could get into his head a little bit plus see a small piece of Violet's life in captivity. ****Sorry this took so long to upload. A close family member has been in the ICU and passed away last week so I've been very busy. Reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism.  
><strong>


	4. F O U R

Disclaimer: Incredibles © Pixar and Disney

**A/N: So due to a mix of life and writer's block, I haven't been updating in a while…whoops. I'm sorry about that but here's a nice update to keep you guys happy.**

* * *

><p>F O U R<p>

Helen felt like the worst mother in the world. What the hell was she thinking?! She tried to push Violet and treat her like the past ten years never happened and it blew up in her face! She treated her daughter like a fragile little child and not the grown woman she really was. It was just a shock to see her little girl had blossomed into a woman and she hadn't been there to see it. She blamed that man—Violet's husband?!—for everything and he was just an innocent bystander. No, he helped her escape from that place. Helen wasn't blind. She saw the way he touched Violet, the way he leaned close to her to whisper something in her ear, making her smile. In another life, these would be things she would want to see between her daughter and her son-in-law. Son-in-law. Violet was married now. She didn't get to see her little girl get married—either time! She wondered what Violet wore on her wedding day. Who walked her down the aisle? From what she learned from Rick, she must have been so terrified the first time she was married, but the second time maybe she was happy? She had looked so happy before she ruined everything.

When the Parrs returned home, no one knew how to act. Just that morning they thought that they would be bringing their girl home. Now it was just the four of them, four broken individuals who weren't sure what exactly happened or where to move on from there. They ate leftovers, no one feeling like cooking. Dash hurriedly ate and then went to Vanessa's apartment, muttering something about having to make up work since he missed school. Jack went into his room and played with his Legos. He was still a bit too young to quite understand what was happening. Bob had eaten little and didn't talk much. When dinner was over, he reached into his pocket and slammed a small scrap of cardboard onto the counter. Then, he retreated into his den to sleep on the sleeper sofa. Helen did the dishes alone and pocketed the piece of cardboard in her jeans before going upstairs. She took a long shower and climbed into bed. Alone. Then, she scrambled out of bed and took the piece of cardboard out of her pants pocket. It was a business card, silver with black letters. _Damien Riley_, it read, _Head of Foreign Affairs_. It was from Globocom, a company that made things for supers that would help them fit in better. Weighted shoes to help young fliers stay on the ground when they couldn't control their powers yet, shoes to help speedsters like Dash stay in shoes longer before having to replace them. Violet had even worn some clothing from them before she disappeared, clothes that would disappear like she did. Globocom had a rumor of hiring mainly supers that couldn't get a job anywhere else. Bob almost applied for a job once before Rick gave him his job at the NSA building training young supers. Then, she noticed something on the back: a handwritten message. _"Give her some time to cool off."_ The handwriting was crisp and neat, written with an ink pen and by, presumably, a man. My son-in-law, Helen mused. She smiled for the first time that night. She looked at her clock. It was six p.m. Far too early to go to bed. She reached over and grabbed the cordless phone from Bob's side of the bed. Her hands shaking, she dialed the number on the business card.

Helen's appointment was at noon. She ventured alone to the Globocom main building. It would have been the right thing to tell Bob, but she needed to do this by herself. She wanted to see herself the kind of man her daughter married. Bob would have tried to tell her that this was a bad idea. It was so easy. She waited until Bob and Dash went to work and school and took Jack to his play group at the NSA building. It wasn't long before she found herself in the lobby of the Globocom building. The receptionist told her to go to the thirteenth floor and she soon became lost among the maze of offices with men and women running around going into different offices and in and out of the elevator. After ten minutes of wondering, she found a door with a paper sign taped to it: _Damien Riley, Head of Foreign Affairs. _Through the panel of glass in the door she saw a waiting area and decided to go in. Inside, the room was painted a beige color with beautiful paintings decorating the room. Two desks were placed near a set of double doors with a man and woman typing away at computers. Elegant sofas and chairs were in the middle of the room for guests and clients to sit on with a coffee table nearby with books and magazines stacked neatly. Counters were tucked away into a small cubby area near the door and were adorned with a coffee maker and water cooler for refreshments. It was really a nice office, much nicer than the waiting rooms at any doctor's office.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" The man at one of the desks asked helpfully. Helen suddenly felt more relaxed.

"I have an eleven o'clock appointment with Mr. Riley." She explained. The man looked back at his computer and hit a few keys.

"Parr? Well, Mr. Riley is in an emergency meeting with our president so it will be a little while. Please, make yourself at home. We have coffee and water over by the door. I'll let you know when he's ready for you."

"Oh, thanks." Helen said.

As she poured a small cup of coffee and settled down with the latest issue of _Superwoman Monthly_ she realized that the man had gone into her mind! He had made her feel more relaxed and laid back than she had been when she walked into the waiting area. Helen wanted to feel upset but couldn't. She wasn't sure if it was because of his power or just because she _was _calmer.

After waiting half an hour, two men finally exited the office. One was tall and lanky with very pale skin and white-blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had the look that he was bored with everything around him. The most apparent feature of his face was his large hook nose. She briefly wondered just how much money he spent on his dark black suit. The other man looked more familiar to her. He wasn't quite as tall as the other man and wasn't nearly as beefy as Bob. He had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a bit more casual clothing. He also had the greenest eyes she had ever seen. She would have listened in on their conversation, but they were speaking a language she was not familiar with. Maybe Russian, she pondered. The blonde man nodded to the man and woman at the desks and then left.  
>"Mrs. Parr?" the dark haired man's English was very good but somewhat accented. He gave Helen a small smile as he approached her. "Damien Riley, we didn't really get a chance to meet the other day."<p>

"Yeah…" Helen felt guilty and embarrassed as she shook Damien's hand. He tilted his head towards his office and suggested they go in for some privacy.

"It's nice to meet you. Violet often spoke of you back…in that place." Damien began as he moved behind his desk. "Please, sit."

"That place," Helen said slowly. "You mean your homeland?"

"No…That place wasn't home. More like Siberia for supers or maybe Hell would be a better term? But I'm glad I went back one last time. If I hadn't—." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Let's just say things would be very different. Violet would have been passed on to another man. The idea makes me sick."

"How did you two meet? No one really knew anything." Helen asked.

"My father's funeral believe it or not." Damien actually laughed. "As soon as I saw her face I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. There were…better options I supposed but she makes me happy and I make her happy. That's what a marriage is, is it not?"

Helen realized that he was asking her seriously. Rick had warned her them that supers from the place Violet was held were a little…odd to say the least but not knowing what a marriage truly is?

"What's marriage in your—in the place you grew up?" she found herself asking.

"Men take on many wives in hopes of gaining strong super powered sons. Women are docile and are forced to produce as many children as necessary. I was told that Violet was a good wife but she was never able to give my father any children. She was a fantastic mother to my younger brothers and sisters though and she is a dutiful wife to me," He laughed, "although she isn't afraid to put me in my place. That stubborn streak of hers is one of the things I love most about her."

"I was so terrible to her. I feel so guilty." Helen admitted.

"My wife—your daughter—has a temper. She was already on edge from the way the NSA were treating us. Give her a little more time and she'll be alright."

0O0O0

Clothes scattered the floor of the hotel room but neither body moved to clean up. Violet lay close to Damien with her head on his chest listening to the steady drumbeat of his heart. She had been startled when he first came home. He had stormed into the room like a madman, grabbed her round the waist and kissed her and then began stripping her clothes away. He did it with no malice but with adoration and it made her happy. They must have made love for hours. Of course, the fact that he was hiding something from her almost ruined everything. Damien was good at blocking his mind from her, an expert really, but she knew that once men had sex on their brains, all of their defenses fell like a house of cards in the wind. She saw two names and both worried her: Mikhail and Helen Parr. So he had seen her mother, the sneaky bastard. Violet slowly got out of bed taking care not to wake her husband. She couldn't be mad about that, just annoyed.

However, Mikhail was a whole different story. He was, in basic terms, Damien's boss. He was the reason that they were hidden from _him_ and one of the reasons why they were so well off. He sent a lot of good "under the radar" jobs to them (her husband especially) and they were thankful. He was a stern man, one who had no quarrel with taking lives and destroying anything that came in his way. Violet had only looked into his mind once and once was all it took to terrify her. She pondered on what he wanted with Damien.

"I hate it when you do that," a lazy voice called from the king size bed. "It's the worst feeling in the world waking up in a cold empty bed."

"I've only been gone five minutes," Violet retorted with a smile. "That bed is nowhere near cold."

"Still empty," Damien shrugged. "Come back to me?"

"What did Mikhail want?" she shot back. Damien moaned and rolled back on the pillow.

"Damn it, Violet. I hate it when you do that."

"I only saw his name, and my mother's." Violet refused to feel guilty about this. She was Damien's wife, damn it! She had a right to know.

"First off, Mikhail wanted to see how I was adjusting to my new position. Nothing more. Second off, I fucking hate it when you dig in my head."

"Then don't hide anything from me." Violet laughed sauntering back towards the bed. "Now, I don't want you to think about anyone else's name but mine."

"Yes, ma'am." Damien replied with a wide smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the long wait! I wanted to get this up quick so I didn't look over it as well as I normally would. Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
